


Seen nor Heard

by LileNoire



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: And a little fluff in the end if you look closely, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LileNoire/pseuds/LileNoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili has to keep quiet, but it’s incredibly hard. </p><p>Short smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seen nor Heard

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I said I don't ship this pairing? Because I...sort of don't...sort of...
> 
> Anyway, this is pretty much my first porn. You have been warned.
> 
> I really hope I don't regret this later...

Fili moaned, strained and desperate, as Ori filled him. Oh, yes! He had been thinking about this all day, the boredom of trekking endless grassland combined with stiff limbs made his mind wander. It was worth it, just for this.

He moaned again, only for two long fingers stuffed in his mouth to silence him.

“Quiet,” Ori hissed with another cant of his hips. “or else we'll be caught!”

“Can't help it,” Fili muffled around his fingers. “Y'too good-”

He gasped when Ori jabbed at his prostate, sending sweet pleasure thrumming though his body. Ori clapped his hand over his mouth, his fingernails digging into Fili’s cheek.

“Shut up,” he growled, though he increased his pace. Fili clung onto the grass and dirt, panting on Ori’s hand and feeling his eyes roll back.

Their current position wasn’t entirely comfortable. Ori had Fili lain on his belly on his bedroll, both almost fully clothed save for their trousers and underclothes pushed down to their ankles, making it impossible for Fili the spread his legs wider. They were barely twenty feet away from the sleeping company, a large boulder hiding their activities should anyone awake.

His face burned, the overheating sweat making his clothes stick to his body. But he was so close already, his cock rubbing against the bedroll as Ori pounded his bare behind. 

Ori’s hand moved to tangle through Fili’s messed hair, giving a chance for Fili to breathe.

“Harder,” he begged, pushing back slightly, searching for that little more. “Please Ori, I want-”

“You want what?” Ori snapped in a harsh whisper. He grabbed a fist-full of hair and pulled, a few strands snapping free. His other hand pinned Fili down with such unanticipated strength that knocked his breath away. “You want to scream as you come apart, waking up the entire company? Oh, that won’t do my love. I can’t have your uncle and my brothers finding us like this, you laid out like this and begging for my cock while I’m already so deep inside you. I won’t get a chance to spill myself in your tight, lush arse of yours. Though I would love nothing more than to hear those beautiful noises you make, we are too close to the others for comfort, so you must keep silent.”

Ori punctuated the last word with a sharp thrust and his pace multiplied, his cock slamming exactly on Fili’s prostate. The pain and pleasure combined was too much for Fili and he couldn't help the tears that formed around his eyes. He trembled, the tension building in the back of his legs. Ori had some mercy and let go of his hair, Fili taking the opportunity to bury his head into the blankets. He was almost…almost…

Fili came hard, utterly ruining his bedroll and tunic but managed to keep quiet as Ori ordered. A few more thrusts and Ori joined him, biting hard on Fili’s shoulder as warmth flooded him.

As they both came down from their highs, Ori buried his face in the nape of Fili’s neck, muffling his giggles.

“By Mahal, I can’t believe I said that,” he said, and he was so giddy that Fili couldn’t help but chuckle a little. It was what he loved most about Ori. When they tumbled together, Ori was so dominant, confident and just so good, but afterwards, he became so embarrassed and giggly to the point where Fili wondered if he were two different people.  

“Aye, you do have a way with words, love,” Fili said, grinning. He then turned his head and coxed it for a kiss, which Ori obliged to tenderly. He circled his arms around Fili as he did so, gentle and loving that made Fili tingle with happiness.

If only every day of rough travelling ended like this, it would defiantly be worth it.

* * *

 


End file.
